


Professor Sides

by ʀʏᴀɴ ᴋɪɴɢ (PastelBlueLuna)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, More characters to be added, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Starts out fluffy, gonna get angsty, i outlined this in dms last night instead of sleeping, the sides are the professors, then fluffy again at some point, title is a work in progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelBlueLuna/pseuds/%CA%80%CA%8F%E1%B4%80%C9%B4%20%E1%B4%8B%C9%AA%C9%B4%C9%A2
Summary: The sides are in the Harry Potter universe, and are the Professors. It's a huge work in progress, and this entire thing was outlined very loosely in a DM I ranted in. I've got a plan for this, and there should be daily updates. We will see.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Luna Lovegood/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	1. Claudia's Crush

Professor Prince was an eccentric man to say the least. He was loud, boisterous, dramatic, and happy. He was one of the professors that everybody knew that they could come to if they had a problem, because he would do his best to help you. He had helped many students regarding their sexualities, considering he was a gay man himself. 

His husband, Professor Berry, was the complete opposite of him. He was cold, calculated, and strict. But underneath his cold, hard exterior, he was a sweetheart. He loved his husband with all of his heart, and he made it clear to his students that they shouldn’t be afraid to come to him if they had any problems, because he would them as much as he could. 

Professor Prince was the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, he had replaced Professor Snape after he was promoted to Headmaster. Snape would never, ever admit it out loud, but he was rather fond of the new DADA professor. While he pretended that he hated the bloke, he really did not. He was loud and obnoxious, but he did his job well, and the students loved him. Snape respected him, he did his job well, and managed to stay well liked.

“Professor Prince! Professor Prince, I need your help!” A sixth year student was running after Roman as he walked down the hall. 

“Hm? What’s up, Claudia?”

“I, uhm, how did you know you were gay?” she asked, clearly embarrassed. 

“Ah, one of those questions, hm? Come with me to my classroom, so we can talk in private.”

“Okay! Thank you so much!”

As Claudia and Roman walked down the hallway to Roman’s classroom, they made small talk. And as they reached the classroom, Claudia was laughing so hard tears were streaming down her face.

“Professor Berry?! Seriously? Oh my god, oh my god, that’s amazing!”

“Haha, I know right? He’ll vehemently deny it, but he’s my husband, and I know the truth!”

Roman unlocked his classroom door, guiding Claudia inside, sitting down on top of a desk. 

“Alright, so I’m guessing you have a little crush on a girl?”

Claudia’s face turned bright red, “Uhm, yeah, I think so..”

“Who’s the lucky girl?”

“Oh, um, Luna.”

“Luna Lovegood?”

“Y-yeah.. She’s just, so nice and pretty.. She’s weird, and so amazing!”

“It sounds like you really love her, why don’t you ask her out on a date?”

“Are you crazy?! I couldn’t just go up to her and say ‘Hey so, I really like you, you’re amazing and I want to get to know you better, would you like to go on a date with me?’ that would be embarrassing!”

There was a giggle from behind her, “She’s behind me, isn’t she?”

“Yep! I’ll leave you two lovebirds alone, have fun, but not too much fun!”

Roman chuckled, quietly exiting the classroom, leaving the two girls on their own. He bumped into his husband on the way out, causing Logan’s papers to go flying. “Oh! I’m so sorry, Dear. Here, let me help you pick these up.”

Roman kneeled down, beginning to pick papers up. “How are you today, Honey?”

Logan looked up at his husband, “I’m fine, but there’s been a little rumor going around that I wear a unicorn onesie, you wouldn’t happen to know anything about that, would you, Dear?”

Roman chucked, “Of course not!”

Logan narrowed his eyes at Roman, “Sure you don’t.”

Roman picked the rest of the papers up off the ground, and handed them off to Logan. “Have a good day, I have a meeting to get to!”

“Have a good day to you as well.”


	2. Baby Owl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is short, but it's introducing Patton and Virgil

Professor Hart was a bubbly man, always happy, always smiling. Everybody loved him. He was the Care of Magical Creatures professor, his husband Virgil, was the Charms professor. Everyone knew they could come to Patton with any questions they had, be it relationship advice, or just general advice on what they should do over the weekend.   
But despite this, everybody seemed to think he was hiding a dark secret. Little did they know, he was. He was a werewolf, and the only people who knew were Roman, Logan, Virgil, and Snape. He didn’t trust Roman’s brother Remus, and his husband Janus as far as he could throw them. They weren’t exactly good with secrets.

Professor Storm, Patton’s husband, was dark and gloomy. He reminded people of Snape when he was the DADA professor, not to say that Snape was now some bright, cheerful person, and he was the best Charms professor they had had in a long time. Despite his overall appearance, and attitude, he was fiercely protective of his students and his family. 

“Virgie!” Patton yelled, chasing after his husband, “wait up!”

Virgil slowed down, turning around to face his husband, “what’s up, Pat?”

“I want to show you something! Come with me!”

Before Virgil could answer, he was already being dragged down the hall by his, surprisingly, strong husband. “What do you want to show me?”

“I found a baby owl!”

And so Virgil allowed himself to be drug out into the courtyard, where the was, indeed, a baby owl. “Aw, that’s cute.”

He could listen to Patton ramble on and on for hours, after all, he was happiest when Patton was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It ended itself, I tried making it longer. Did not work out.


	3. Bubotuber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus and Janus have been introduced! This chapter probably doesn't make sense with the bubotuber, I don't actually remember how they work, and looking it up, I don't really see anything saying they couldn't shoot pus at somebody, so.. Also, Janus' last name is Cipher because I couldn't think of anything else.

Professor Duke, or well Prince, but people called him Duke because having two professor Princes confuses them, was just like his twin brother, except more.. err, trashy. He was married to the Divination professor, Professor Cipher. Logan, the Potions professor, and Remus were best friends, though they had started out as friends rather reluctantly. 

Remus worked as the Herbology professor, he had mostly gotten into the job because of all the freaky plants and shit that Hogwarts had, but he liked his job. And if he pranked people with some of these freaky plants, well, that was nobody’s business but his own. It was no surprise to anybody that he had been close with Fred and George Weasley before they graduated. 

Professor Cipher on the other hand, preferred mind fuck over pranks. I mean, I guess you could still call them pranks, but he fucked with people’s minds subtly. Moving their desks slightly to the right, more and more every day, saying something nonsensical and when they asked him to repeat himself, saying it normally, etc.   
Remus and Janus were an odd couple, but they worked together well. Nobody had really trusted Janus to begin with, thinking that he used to be Death Eater, which he was not. He was just odd. He had a burn scar on the right side of his face, how he got it was a mystery, considering he didn’t seem too keen to talk about it. 

“JAN! JAN, JAN! COME LOOK WHAT I TAUGHT ONE OF MY PLANTS TO DO!”

Janus sighed, “What did you do now, Remus?”

“Just come look!”

Janus sighed, following after his far too energetic husband. When he got to Remus’ greenhouse, he saw a Bubotuber, squirming around on a desk. “Remus, what-”

“Just watch!”

Remus walked over and squeezed the Bubotuber, pus shooting out of it directly towards Janus. Janus just barely managed to duck, narrowly avoiding being hit by the pus that shot out from that wretched plant.

“So you’ve taught it to shoot projectile pus at people?”

“UH HUH! Ohhhh, I’m going to have so much fun with this!”

“You’re insufferable sometimes, you know this?”

“Yep! But you love me anyways.”

“Unfortunately.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys think I should get Remy and Emile in on this or not?


	4. Potions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I completely ripped off the troll in the bathroom thing, shut up.

“Remus! Get back here, you rat!” Roman yelled as he chased his brother down the hall. Remus had stolen his lesson plans for the day, and he had a class in twenty minutes and needed those plans.

“Catch me first, Ro-bro!”

“For the love of fuck, Remus, you’re an adult!”

“You’re the one chasing me!”

“Fair enough.”

Remus dodged around Logan, effectively avoiding knocking into him, Roman, however, was not that lucky. He ran face first into Logan, knocking the both of them over. Roman landed on top of his husband with a yelp. 

“Oh fuck, ow, sorry Lo!” 

“It’s fine, just get off of me.” 

Roman stood up, grabbing Logan’s arm and hauling him up with him. “Good thing nobody was around to see that, huh?”

“Yes, I suppose it would’ve been embarrassing if anybody had been around to see that.”

Roman chucked, dusting himself off. “Yeah, it would ha- REMUS WHERE DID YOU GO?!”

Roman ran off, leaving Logan alone. Logan chuckled, “oh fuck, I married an idiot,” letting out a fond sigh, he continued, “but he’s my idiot.”

Logan walked off to his classroom, setting up his items for the lesson he was doing with his students today. His next class was in twenty minutes, and he had a fun plan for today. Well, he thought it was fun, who knew what his students would think. 

Humming quietly, he finished setting everything up and sat down at his desk. Relaxing for a few minutes, before the inevitable stampede of loud students would make their way into his classroom. 

Falling asleep, he woke up to the sounds of students filing into his room. 

Logan smiled, looking out at his fourth year students, “Hello, everybody! I have a fun lesson for us today! We’re going to be making a Shrinking Solution!”

There were some excited murmurs, and Logan got his cauldron ready to start to make the potion as a demonstration, when his door suddenly burst open. “THERE’S A TROLL IN THE BATHROOM!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm doing my best here.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you think? Should I continue this, or scrap it?


End file.
